Wheel of Fate
The Wheel of Fate book is the last book obtained in Odin Sphere. The book's purpose is to show the game's epilogue and what happened to the surviving characters after the Armageddon. Plot Synopsis Land of Rebirth Following her battle against Leventhan, Gwendolyn is shown to be falling from the sky with the ground fast approaching. Fortunately, a still-living Oswald appears and uses his shadow powers to catch her, although he exhausts himself in the process. The scene then shows Velvet with a still-wounded Cornelius at the foot of the Cauldron. Velvet reveals that she was able to stop the Cauldron without damaging the core, but all the Phozons that were inside have been used up. Oswald then appears carrying an unconscious Gwendolyn and passes out after a few moments. Velvet is relieved to find that he and Gwendolyn are both alive and, to her surprise, she finds that Gwendolyn has the Ring of Titrel. Velvet also realizes from her mother's note what she needs to do to save Erion: although all the phozons in the Cauldron have been used up, there are still plenty within their Psyphers. Cornelius warns Velvet against using the Cauldron due to the curse her grandfather put on it, but Velvet shakes her head, as Gwendolyn and Oswald are the ones needed to revive humanity, not her. An earthquake then rocks the land and Velvet realizes she needs to hurry, as the remainder of Erion will sink into the ocean if she doesn't do anything. After placing their Psyphers within the Cauldron, Velvet uses the Ring of Titrel to command the Cauldron to break down their weapons and release the phozons inside. The Cauldron jettisons all the Phozon energy into Erion while Velvet, in a flash of light, becomes a Pooka per her grandfather's curse. Gwendolyn and Oswald are then shown wandering the desolate wasteland while Phozons drift around them. Gwendolyn worries for their future, but Oswald attempts to assuage her worries before suggesting they find a place to rest. He then, however, notices that something is happening to the barren earth and he and Gwendolyn witness the land bursting with plant life. Oswald then comments that they are witnessing a miracle and that they still need to hope. The scene then fades to black and the credits begin rolling. Post-Credits After the credits roll, an image of a beautiful tree is shown to the players that has a familiar crossbow tangled in the roots. The camera then pans downward to the roots and into the ground, going farther and farther until we are shown an image of Ingway lying on the ground in the Netherworld. Although the area is dark, a golden light shines from a flower attached to a thin root and Ingway gazes at it with a gentle expression on his face. Blessing In a hidden cavern, Cornelius and Velvet are shown to be among the sea of Valentinian coins, having finally collected every last one. After remarking about what has become of the world after Armageddon and happily noting that Gwendolyn and Oswald's descendants continue to live on to that day, they then call upon the Valentinian coins to summon an apparition of King Valentine before he went insane. Cornelius momentarily hesitates on having the coins grant their wish, as remaining Pooka would mean they'd get to spend the rest of eternity together in love. Velvet, however, convinces him otherwise, as living forever wouldn't do either of them any good. Cornelius then asks King Valentine to remove the curse and restore his and Velvet's humanity. There is then a flash of light and, after it fades, Velvet and Cornelius are shown to be standing in the now-empty cavern in their human forms again. The two then embrace each other and Cornelius promises never to let Velvet go. Curtain Call Somewhere in Titania's capital, an unseen individual meets a peddler who mentions how peaceful everything seems to be. One by one, the playable characters parade by: Gwendolyn flies overhead and runs off, Oswald rudely bumps into the peddler without apologizing, Velvet runs by, meets with Cornelius, and runs off with him, and Mercedes buys a napple from the peddler. The peddler then sees that the individual has something that he wants and gives him a Valentinian Commemorative coin for it. He then sees that the individual is writing a book series and asks whether he can be included. He then waves goodbye asking for a copy of the book when it's out, but before the individual goes, he asks what the book is going to be called. The title then flashes on the screen: Odin Sphere Trivia * This is the only book that doesn't have any playable stages or bosses. * The additional endcard showing what happened to Ingway after his death is only found in Leifthrasir as a bonus for getting all the False End cutscenes. The PS2 release only showed the image of the World Tree. * The Curtain Call cutscene is only obtained after both versions of the game have been 100% completed and is generally not considered canon to the story, as it implies that everyone is alive, well, and living peaceful lives.